As a laminated plate formed by laminating two plates, for example, laminated glass plate for a vehicle has been known that is formed by laminating two glass plates having respective different radii of curvatures (curved shapes), so that surfaces of these glass plates are firmly adhered to each other via an intermediate film (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Such a laminated glass plate is in a state where one of the two glass plates is elastically deformed, or the two glass plates are mutually elastically deformed.
Patent Document 1 discloses glass plates that are prevented from being peeled off each other. The glass plates are formed by laminating a pair of glass plates such that, if their edges are laminated, a middle portion is opened, so that the glass plates do not firmly adhere to each other; while if the glass plates are bent, their respective surfaces are firmly adhered to each other, so that a force that presses the glass plates against each other is applied to peripheral portions of the glass plates, whereby the glass plates are prevented from being peeled off each other.                Patent Document 1: JP-A-11-060293        